


His Father's Friend

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Forbidden Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Taboo kink, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Underage - Freeform, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tumblr Anon: Derek is John’s friend from high school coming to stay with him while he manages a messy divorce. John’s happy to have an extra set of hands around the house and someone to makes sure 16 yo Stiles is home by curfew. He wouldn’t be so happy if he knew what went on while he’s at work. Kinks-size and age difference, bottom Stiles, hung Derek, taboo kink, possessive Derek, forbidden love.+Stiles has very puffy sensitive nipples and Derek just can’t leave them alone. He gropes and pinches them whenever he can, he shoves Stiles into dark corners and makes Stiles pull up his shirt so he can suck on them in public, he pulls out of Stiles’ mouth half way through a blow job to rub his wet cock on them. Kinks- Stiles with sensitive puffy nipples, hung uncut Derek, possible surprise lactation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 505





	His Father's Friend

Stiles rubbed his thighs together unable to stop himself as he stared out the window of Derek’s Camaro. Derek Hale was an old friend of his dad’s and recently had gone through a nasty divorce and had come to crash in their spare bedroom. Derek Hale was like Stiles’ wet dream coming true, sex on legs if you will and the moment Derek touched him Stiles was gone. 

Derek hummed absently as he pulled down an alleyway that was halfway to the Stilinski household. Stiles’ was radiating excitement as he squirmed in the passenger seat. 

“I missed you today baby boy, my sweet little cock slut,” Derek crooned as he cupped the front of Stiles’ jeans, squeezing Stiles’ cock through the fabric. Stiles didn’t move, he knew better by now. 

“With your father home this morning I didn’t get a chance to suck on your adorable little pink nipples, show them to me, baby?” Derek purred and Stiles blushed a cute pink as he gripped the hem of his shirt before pushing it up so it bunched under his chin and armpits. 

“That’s what I like to see,” Derek leaned across the seat and latched onto Stiles’ right nipple, loving the shaky whine Stiles made at his action. Derek pinched and tugged on Stiles’ other nipple as he nibbled on the hard pebble he was sucking on. Stiles’ moaned and his hips gave little jerks as his jeans tented, a damp spot already forming where the head of his cock was under the fabric as Derek swapped nipples.

“Such a nice, sweet taste baby boy,” Derek licked his lips when he pulled away from the teen’s chest, both his nipples peaked, shiny with his spit and a puffy red from being toyed with. 

“Mr. Hale,” Stiles breathed out, highly aroused but Derek simply pulled the teen’s shirt back into place, chuckling at how obvious Stiles’ hard nipples were under the shirt as he restarted his car. 

“Your father is working overnight tonight, so I expect you naked and ready to be used by the time I finish my shower when we get back,” Derek explained not looking at the teen as he drove them the rest of the way. 

“Yes Mr. Hale,” Stiles swallowed hard as he resisted the urge to touch himself, that right belonged to Derek now and Stiles loved it. 

Derek chuckled as Stiles scurried up the stairs to get ready for whatever Derek planned on doing to him. Derek took his time in the shower, smiling the whole time as he imagined how flushed and frustrated the teen would be by the time Derek entered the guest room. 

Derek dried off but didn’t bother putting on clothes as he strode into his temporary room, large, uncut cock swaying between his thighs as walked.

“Now this is a pretty sight,” Derek drawled as he took in the sight of the naked 16-year-old boy in what was Derek’s favourite position. Stiles’ face buried in a pillow and his ass high in the air, lube glistening on his hole and knuckles white as he held his ass cheeks wide. 

“Do you remember that first night? When you came into my room while your father was at work and begged, pleaded with me to fuck you, to take your virginity.” Derek slowly lubed up his cock before getting onto the bed behind Stiles. 

“Yes Mr. Hale,” Stiles said into the pillow below his face. 

“I knew you were a slut the moment I met you, then I claimed you that night as my slut.” Derek peeled his foreskin back to reveal the red, shiny head that he lined up to the teen’s pink pucker. 

“I’m your slut Mr. Hale, I love being your slut so much. This is what I want to be!” Stiles wiggled his hips, words hitching as he spoke. Derek grinned as he pushed the tip of his cock into Stiles’ hole at this answer. 

“That’s right baby boy, you’re mine. Those puffy little nipples belong to me, your tiny little cock belongs to me and your slutty little boy hole belongs to me.” Derek growled possessively. 

“All yours Mr. Hale I promise!” Stiles sobbed as his hips trembled as he visibly held himself back from pushing back to take Derek’s cock.

“Damn right you are,” Derek snarled as he slammed his cock into the teen’s tight hole, loving the cute squeal Stiles gave at the action. 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want with you and you will thank me for it won’t you boy?” Derek grunted as he held Stiles’ cheeks open to get a good look at the way the teen’s pink rim expanded and twitched as Derek opened it up on his thick cock. 

“Yes, yes I would Mr. Hale, please, please.” Stiles babbled as he squeezed around the much older man’s cock eagerly. 

Stiles whined as he realized the size difference between them when Derek’s large, low hanging balls slapped wetly against Stiles’ much smaller ones. Stiles loved how big Derek was compared to him and his cock was leaked steadily as his body was forced forward by the strength of Derek’s powerful thrusts. 

“Beg for my cum boy,” Derek ordered in a low voice and Stiles whimpered before he wet his lips and forced his voice to work. 

“Please Mr. Hale, please give me your cum, claim your slut. I need to feel you dripping out of my gaping hole when you’re finished with me.” Stiles begged and Derek groaned as he stilled, his balls pressed to Stiles’ ass and Stiles moaned as he felt the older man start to come in him. The flood of hot cum was starting to be familiar and Stiles loved it, he loved the taboo and sinfulness of it all as his father’s friend unloaded his balls inside of him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hale,” Stiles managed to get out before he gasped as Derek pulled out and flipped Stiles onto his back. 

“Clean me up boy,” Derek ordered in a husky tone, slapping his soft, cum-coated cock against the teen’s lips. 

“Yes Mr. Hale,” Stiles eagerly took the man’s uncut cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of bitter cum on his tongue. Stiles’ cock was aching something fierce and his puffy hole and nipples throbbed in time to his heartbeat. 

“That’s real good, someone has been his homework,” Derek teased; keenly aware that the brunet below him was a teen in high school, but Derek could care less. He had tried to play by society’s rules and that ended badly so now he was going to take what he wanted and oh did he want Stiles, now that he had him he was going to keep him.

Stiles made a pathetic little noise when Derek pulled his wet cock out of the teen’s mouth and leaned back just enough. A wicked grin appeared on his lips as he rubbed the slick tip of cock against Stiles’ nipples. Stiles moaned and pushed his chest up, cheeks flushed a pretty pink as Derek dragged and rubbed over the teen’s nipples.

“I bet you can come just like this, with my wet cock rubbing on your little nipples, you’re a slut after all so I won’t be shocked.” Derek crooned mockingly and chuckled when Stiles made a choked noise, eyes rolling up into his head as he came untouched just like Derek said he would. 

“Such a slutty boy,” Derek said fondly as he leaned down and gave Stiles’ a wet, sloppy kiss before getting off of the teen. 

“Now go to your room and finish your homework and go to bed before 11. Your dad’s orders.” Derek smirked as Stiles whined and pouted but did as he was told. Derek watched as Stiles limped out of his room, obviously clenching his hole to stop the older man’s cum from gushing out of him.

Derek relaxed on his bed with his arms crossed under his head and grinned, this was the best choice he had made in a while, after all, he got a cute, eager little cock slut out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with my on twitter or curious cat  
> twitter.com/sinqueen69  
> https://curiouscat.me/SinQueen69


End file.
